


Heating Up

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kagome Inuzuka feels the unbearable urge to procreate, she hides, as most Inuzuka women do. However...when a certain Uchiha finds her...all she can think of is how hot he is and how hot he can make her feel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heating Up

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: KittyBlue

* * *

Kagome Inuzuka was flushed, her heart beat making her almost deaf as it thundered in her ears. Her breath was short and fast as she jumped from limb to limb of the trees that surrounded her village.

She was in a hurry, desperate to get away from said village; her blood was on fire, making the cold wind that whipped against her skin feel all that much better. Below her, her partner a white dog with gold eyes ran, trying to keep up with her. Urging her to go faster.

She growled lightly as she heard footsteps chase after her. She glanced behind her and wanted nothing more than to stop, to let the male chasing her catch her and make her his yet a stern growl from her partner had her keep moving. She whined lightly, begging him to let her just stop. To let it happen but he would not. He had been her partner since he was born, and he would not let her make a rash life changing decision, just because she was in heat.

He, himself, was use to her scent when she went into heat, and could handle it, which was why he and she were so late to detect it. Usually they were on top of it, and before it got this bad she was securely locked away in her little hiding spot. This time they were both getting ready for the anbu exam and had let it creep up on them.

With a vicious growl, he stopped and turned to face their chaser, the male heir to their pack, and glanced back at his partner, growling at her to continue. She, once again, whined, yet he cut her off with another growl, telling her to get going. Only once she agreed did he rush at the male chasing his partner, hoping to buy her time to get hidden away.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she reached her usual hiding spot, a medium sized cave hidden by a waterfall, which would also make anyone tracking her lose her scent. She worried about Sesshomaru, he, like her, could take care of himself, but a male chasing a female in heat was never rational. She grumbled as she dropped to the floor of the cave, her wet clothes sticking to her skin as she took off her boots and socks.

She wrung her hair out and let the still wet and disheveled locks fall to rest as they pleased. She mumbled to herself as she striped out of her wet clothes down to a pair of simple plain white panties and relaxed against the fur lining she had brought to her hideout years ago.

Being a female Inuzuka meant that she, like their canine counter parts, went into heat at various times and, like her predecessors, she had found herself a place to hide out, only known to their canine partners. Far to many times an engagement had been ruined by a female getting jumped by the males of their family. Many a time, bastards born into the clan before they finally figured out that the females should find a spot to hide out and not tell anyone not even their parents or siblings.

She shivered lightly as the cool damp air of the cave hit her still semi-wet skin making her nipples harden and her face flush even more. She ran a slim hand over her stomach loving the way her skin prickled under her finger tips and seemed to burn. She trailed a lazy pattern over her stomach and slowly made her way to her breasts, shivering as her back arched.

She was sixteen and used to masturbating while in heat, her first heat had hit her when she was thirteen, and she felt no shame in it. Not only was it natural, but it got rid of the burning ache in her, without the chance of her getting pregnant and ruining her engagement to the male that was chasing her. They were not to be wed until they both turned twenty and were in the anbu, she would then move from the second branch into the first branch and bear him many strong pups.

She licked her lips thinking of the male that was to be her mate, he was very appealing in many ways, and she looked forward to the day she would be made his. She closed her eyes as she settled against the furs and let her hands roam free on her body, visions of Kiba dancing in her head.

Itachi Uchiha had seen many things being a ninja, yet the site that he woke up to was just baffling. He watched the young woman please herself, not at all caring that she was naked and masturbating, but wondering how in the hell she had snuck up on him. Then again he was exhausted, he had made the long trip from the base to come check up on his younger brother in one day, and while it was a pain having to sneak around, it was often well worth it.

He had found this small cave late at night, which was a miracle considering his near blindness, and had taken refuge, noting that it was well used, but still he was too tired to care. Yet, it seemed the caves occupant had returned and was too busy pleasing herself to take notice of him. With a skill that only one of his caliber could posses, he was on her in a second, a kunai pressed to her neck as he pinned her to the ground, not caring that she was naked one hand in her panties.

He was a fugitive after all, people were after him and he had no idea who this woman was. So with a low voice he hissed in her ear. "Who are you?" The kunai pressing into her neck drawing blood.

Kagome stilled the second she felt the blade against her neck, it was cold against her heated flesh, and felt strangely good, even with the pain. She threw open her deep blue eyes and met dark red and immediately closed them, having heard about the Uchiha's blood line and mentally cursed being a female. She had let her guard down, to busy masturbating to check her cave for intruders. She was ashamed of herself, Sesshoumaru would rip her a new one for this,  _if_ she survived. She didn't move as she felt the blade draw blood, but merely calmed her breathing. "Kagome." She said slowly. "I am Kagome Inuzuka, second branch, Chunin."

She didn't move as the kunai was pulled away lightly. Her eyes were still closed as she felt him rest more of his weight on her and her thighs twitched as she got wetter. She inhaled his scent and it sent another wave of heat through her body.

Itachi Uchiha ran over her name and quickly figured out who she was. He recalled seeing her once or twice before everything went to hell, she was cute back then, missing a few teeth as she followed around after the heir to her clan, a white puppy always mere feet behind her. He looked over her naked body and mused that she had grown into a stunning young woman, and judging from her current position she was, no doubt, in heat.

Everyone knew about the short comings of being a female of the Inuzuka clan. Often, when word got out, that a female had gone into heat young males of the village made it a game to try and find them. He himself had never partaken in the game, but Shusui had. Of course, they never found any of the women. In fact it made him wonder where her canine partner was. Usually, they were protective of their human partners, yet, were rumored to be extremely vicious when their female partners went into heat. He quickly did a scan of the cave and found it empty save for them.

With a blink of his eyes he put up a jutsu hiding the cave from the outside to prevent being ambushed by her partner, should he appear. His hand clenched around the handle of his kunai as her thighs twitched, the wetness of her panties becoming more obvious. He let his breath caress her ear, his manhood hardening a bit. "Why are you here?"

She shivered again, her nipples getting harder as she inhaled his scent, taking it deeper within her, a blush rising on her cheeks. "I'm in heat."

It was simple answer, yet it seemed to echo around them.

He had two options.

One, get the hell away from there and back to base before she regained her senses and ran to her village to report him.

Or two, have his way with her, she was willing, ready, and it had been so long since he had a lay.

The cave was secure; no one knew he was here, nor that she was here either. It was a no brainer that her family knew she was in heat and wouldn't come looking for her anytime soon, so he could have his way with her, then leave and never think about it again.

Then again, there was no doubt in his mind her partner was looking for her and when he couldn't find her, he would probably go back to their clan…so if he was going to do this it had to be quick and fast.

His decision was made for him as she let out a low sexy moan, her fingers sliding against herself as she pressed her breasts into his chest. Her deep blue eyes looking up at him clouded with lust and want.

He quickly sat up and weaved a band of chakra, his hands signing rapidly, and trapped her hands above her head while he sat up and slid the Akatsuki cloak from his being. She was pleased to see he was shirtless underneath, and would have wondered why, if his hand was not already unbuttoning his pants freeing his hard on. Her eyes raked over him, he had a great body, of course. His abs were perfect, his chest not too wide. His waist was small, and his cock. She moaned with need at the thought of it inside of her.

She licked her lips as he ripped off her flimsy panties and situated himself between them. "You could have screamed." He murmured just before his tongue shot out and ran over her throat, eliciting a beautiful mewl from her.

She squirmed, not used to having someone so close to her neck, it was, after all, a sign of submission that was supposed to only be shown to her mate. She shoved those thoughts away as he trailed his hot tongue along her sensitive neck. "You seemed...fun."

He chuckled darkly against her neck, nipping it before pulling away to stare down intensely at her with his normal black eyes. "You have no idea." With that he grabbed himself and rubbed along her weeping core, loving the small sounds she made as she thrust her hips up trying to get him to slip into her. He merely grabbed her hips and slammed into her hard.

She gasped, arching her back as her hands tugged at the chakra that held them in place. It hurt, but it felt good at the same time. She loved the burning sensation of him inside her and rolled her hips to get more of it. She gasp as her clit rubbed along his skin and experimentally rolled her hips again.

"Fuck." She gasped out.

He grunted as she moved under him, riding his cock like a wild cat in heat. He chuckled at that thought as he slammed into her, letting go of pent up frustration that had been building up the past few years. It was obvious she was no virgin, yet it was also painfully obvious that she had never lain with a male before. Her walls were painfully tight around him and it felt heavenly.

Much better than the few others he had lain with.

He gripped her hips harshly, knowing and not caring that there would be bruises there come the morrow, and flipped her over, letting her hands free of his chakra so she could hold herself up. She did so automatically as he rammed into her wet passage again and again. She clenched her hands in the fur under her body and let him do with her what he wanted. She was so close, it was driving her insane!

He felt his balls twitch as she spasmed around him, ready to come. The sounds leaving her mouth and the sound of skin slapping skin only made him harder. He leaned over her and nibbled on her neck as she arched into him her walls spasming around him as she came hard. He bit down hard on her neck, almost drawing blood as he emptied his seed into her. Holding her in place while he rode out his orgasm. He thrust into her several more times, allowing himself to ride the orgasm and feel her milk him dry.

He slowly pulled himself from her, and watched as she fell into a heap on the fur beneath them, she looked breath taking. Her skin was flushed and slick with sweat, her hips were red and forming bruises form where he had held her in place. Her hair was a mess, and on her neck was a bite mark, a few drops of blood oozing from where the skin had broken. He knew he should have taken care of her then.

She had not only seen him, but had his bite mark on her neck and his seed inside her. Yet, as he looked down at her, dressing himself he just couldn't do it. So, with one last glance down at her, as she turned her upper body to look up at him, he sealed his fate. "You come here every time you go into heat?"

Kagome swallowed thickly, her body still humming from her orgasm. She knew what he was asking of her, and she didn't know what to do. Now that her craving for flesh had been met she was able to think a bit more clearly. He was asking if she wanted this, whatever it was, to become a normal occurrence. She  _wasn't_  stupid. She knew who he was, what he had done. Yet, he could have killed,  _should_  have killed her, from what she had heard about him and, yet, he hadn't. He wanted to see her again.

He wanted to fuck her again.

Yet, she was engaged to Kiba, she loved Kiba! But, she had just had sex with Itachi Uchiha, and then it dawned on her. It was  _just_  sex. He cured her craving for sex and that  _was it_. Sure he wanted to see her again, but it was  _just_  for sex. They had no feelings for each other, hell, they didn't even know each other before this! All she knew was that he was great when it came to pleasing her. He took away the craving she had, as would any other male if given the chance. Yet, it  _had_  been him, and it had been  _glorious_.

So, with a thick gulp she nodded, her mind made up. "Yes, every year around the same time."

He nodded his head, every year, he made it a point to check up on his younger brother once a year. "I see." The meaning was clear to both of them, he would be here again next year and it was up to her if she would be there as well.

With that he secured his cloak and let down the jutsu hiding the cave and was gone. Kagome stared at the entrance to the cave, almost longingly.

She did like sex, she really did, he was amazing...but...

She bit her lip. How could she give Kiba children after tasting that kind of ecstasy? She wondered, briefly, why Uchiha Itachi had been there, anyway, but waved it off.

He didn't hurt anyone, yet.

 


End file.
